Bag closures of the thin, flat configuration with a bag neck-confining aperture are known. A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,250. As described in this patent, these closures frequently, though not always, are assembled in strip form. The closures are then fed through a channel to expose the terminal closure to a bag neck to be closed. The bag is moved into the bag neck-confining aperture of the terminal closure through the opening in the edge and the terminal closure is then separated from the strip.
It is customary to stock in inventory closures and strips of closures having various sized bag neck-confining apertures in order to accommodate different sized bags and bags of different materials which require larger confining apertures, or simply bag neck-confining apertures which are generally of the same size but which may have different shaped apertures to accommodate different types of materials. For example, one bag neck-confining aperture may be smooth, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,250, or the bag neck-confining aperture may have a special configuration, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,441, for handling special bag materials.